earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Hell on Earth 2
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * Dean Winchester * Shaggy * Velma Dinkley * Scooby-Doo Location * Star City, OR * June 27th 2013, 0328 Local Time VOX Archive * Dean Winchester: Tig! Hold on! I'm going to kill these things and come get you! Just... Just hold on! breath Okay, do your worst! * footsteps: 4 instances * Leonardo: Whoa, hold on... * skidding on asphalt: 8 instances * Dean Winchester: Oh, you've got to be kidding me. racks It's bad enough I got a thousand archdemons to deal with, but now you're telling me this city also has frickin' kappas, too?! * Raphael: scoff Hey, watch who you're callin' kappa, haircut! I ain't no kappa, I'm a turtle. * footsteps: 2 instances, rapid pawsteps, feet skidding on asphalt: 4 instances, paws skidding on asphalt: 4 instances * Velma Dinkley: Jinkies, Shaggy. This way isn't any better... This looks like some sort of stand-off here... * Shaggy: Like, zoinks, it's better than in there! slams shut Like these four demons look a lot less flesh-hungry than the last ones. * Scooby-Doo: Right rou are. * Dean Winchester: Huh? Did that dog just talk? * Michelangelo: Whoa! Far out! A talking dog! * Donatello: whisper: Dibs on the hottie with glasses... * Raphael: whisper: Yeah, good luck with that, Stick Boy. * Leonardo: Look, mister, uh... * Dean Winchester: Magnum... Thomas. * Raphael: scoff What, did you forget your Hawaiian shirt and mustache in your Ferrari? * Dean Winchester: Yeah, so what? Can't be two Thomas Magnums? scoff What's your name? * Raphael: Raphael. * Dean Winchester: pause Like the angel? * Raphael: No, like the painter. * Dean Winchester: Well, there you go. More than two Raphaels. So there must be at least two Thomas Magnums. And I'm one of them. * Leonardo: Whatever your name is, would you mind pointing that shotgun somewhere else? Other than my face... * Dean Winchester: I will when I see reason to believe you ain't going to eat me. * Michelangelo: scoff Like, dude, we don't eat people... * Dean Winchester: Yeah? What do you eat? * Michelangelo: Pizza! * Dean Winchester: Uh-huh... and you two over there. These friends of yours? * Shaggy: Like, never seen them before, man! * Scooby-Doo: Rever reen rem refore. * Donatello: Uh, if I might interject for a moment, could I inquire as to the nature of that verbose canine? * Leonardo: Seriously? Now, Donnie? * Dean Winchester: Actually... I'm kinda curious about the dog, too... clatter Okay, truce? * Leonardo: Truce. * 2 instances, pawsteps * Shaggy: Whew, am I glad we're, like, all on the same side. * Scooby-Doo: Rou raid it... * Raphael: Yeah, and exactly what side is that? * Shaggy: Like, the anti-demon side. * Velma Dinkley: I don't know, Shaggy... Judging by their weapons, these four look like they could be kappa. Though their disposition seems benevolent. * Dean Winchester: Thank you, that's what I said. * Raphael: For expletive's sake. We're turtles! * Leonardo: My brother is right. We're not kappa. * Michelangelo: What's a kappa? * Donatello: A creature from Japanese folklore which resembles a turtle, often accused of assaulting humans by removing organs from their anus. * Shaggy: Whoa, like- retch TMI, dude. * Michelangelo: Yeah, totally, Donnie... Way to kill the mood. * Raphael: Thank you for that disgusting imagery, egghead. * Velma Dinkley: Well, he's not wrong... * Dean Winchester: Yeah, so, you four aren't into that, right? * Leonardo: What?! scoff Yeah... No. * Dean Winchester: Okay... Good. So, uh, great... Look, it's been nice meeting you, but I got to go rescue my friend. Something pulled her into that sewer- * Michelangelo: Sewer? We can help! * Dean Winchester: You know how I can get in the sewer? * Donatello: scoff Do we know how to get in the sewer? * Dean Winchester: Yes, that's what I'm asking... * Leonardo: footsteps Follow us. * footsteps: 5 instances * Shaggy: Like do we go with them or-? * Scooby-Doo: I runno... * Velma Dinkley: Sewer or city full of demons? * Shaggy: Like, sign me up for the sewers! Hey, wait up for us! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Hell on Earth Storyline. * The something that pulled Tig into the sewer was actually Andrew Bennett. * Dean doesn't find Tig. He meets her two years later in VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 2. * First VOX to feature eight characters. Links and References * VOX Box: Hell on Earth 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Shaggy Rogers/Appearances Category:Velma Dinkley/Appearances Category:Scooby-Doo/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Mystery Incorporated/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances Category:Hell on Earth Storyline